


Confidence is Key

by TheRealH00dini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealH00dini/pseuds/TheRealH00dini
Summary: Without realising, Hermione asks Fleur to the ball. Fluff and shenanigans ensue during their time together.





	1. "I did what?"

The sight of Hermione Granger walking a fast pace through the hall ways and crowds of students around her was not an uncommon occurrence. But the brunette talking to herself while doing so, definitely was.  
  
_"The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Tri Wizard Tournament... All fourth year students and above are expected to attend... To come with a date is highly encouraged"_.  
  
She remembered the words of Professor McGonagall clearly, ignoring the building nervousness as she continued to mutter.  
  
"Hmmf, a date. Like anyone is going to ask 'know it all Granger'. Add the fact that I'm not even into guys and the odds drop even further".  
  
Hermione mindlessly glided through corridors and students. Not needing to pay too much attention, as it had become second nature, and not minding the students around her.  
  
"Honestly, the only chance I'll have is to ask someone myself".  
  
As she blindly turned a corner, getting deeper into her self-ranting, Hermione failed to notice the large group she was heading towards.  
  
"It can't be too difficult. Right? Find an interesting girl, maybe try to get her alone, smile and approach confidently. Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? No that won't-"  
  
"I would love to".  
  
Hermione froze.  
  
Coming back to reality, she saw a sea of light blue before her. Looking upwards she became captured by a pair of blue orbs, seemingly glowing with happiness.  
  
It took her brain a moment to realise she was looking at Fleur Delacour of all people, with a large smile on her gracing her flawless features.  
  
' _Wait, didn't she say something?_ '  
  
"Um, sorry, what did you say?".  
  
"I said yes"  
  
Hermiones brow furrowed. "Yes to what?"  
  
Fleurs smile fell a little and Hermione couldn't help but miss those beautiful dimples. ' _Oh Merlin I'm so gay_ '.  
  
"You asked me to go to ze ball with you"  
  
"I did?"  
  
Fleur nodded, a cross of confusion and amusement now adorning her face. "Did you not mean to?".  
  
While Hermiones brain was still trying to catch up, her mouth tried its best on its own. "Um... No?"  
  
"So you do want to go wiz me?"  
  
' _Mouth please stop!_ ' "Of course, who wouldn't?"  
  
Fleurs smile returned, almost blinding Hermione. "Merveilleux! I 'av to meet ma sœur now but we will discuss ze details later oui?"  
  
Hermione dumbly nodded.  
  
"Good, I will see you later ma belle".  
  
Fleur stepped up to Hermione before placing a warm kiss on her cheek. "Au revoir mon Cher"  
  
Hermione felt fire in her cheeks as she watched Fleur saunter away with a slight swing in her hips.  
  
Still rooted to the ground, her mind finally caught up.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset Hermione. Angry Fleur. And the worst french accent i've ever written.

_One month after The Yule Ball has been announced._

Ron barely had time to sit down at the table before it happened.

"OW! Bloody hell Ginny! What was that for?!".

He was looking at his sister in shock, one hand furiously rubbing his upper arm and slightly terrified by the glare she was directing towards him. "Honestly Ron, you're such an arse sometimes it's unbelievable!"

"What did I do this time?!"

"Hermione told me what you said to her yesterday. About how 'embarrassing it'll be when she turns up alone'. If you weren't my brother I'd give you much worse than a bruised arm, believe me!"

"All I said was that she could go with me or Harry so she didn't have to go alone! Then she yelled at me and stormed out of the common room. She didn't have to take it out on _me_ just because no one's asked her-OOWW! Stop hitting me!"

"Stop being such a git and I will!".

Ginny turned back towards her breakfast, giving a sideways glance to her idiot brother. "It's so annoying that you don't even realise why you upset her. Not only did you automatically assume that no one would ask her, you also only asked her as a last resort. Do you have any idea how crap that made her feel?"

By the look on his face, she knew he was beginning to realise what a prat he'd been. She let out a frustrated sigh as her anger began to fade. "And for your information, she's had a date ever since the ball was announced. Because unlike you, she has the balls to go up to someone she likes and ask them a simple question!"

Ron frowned and tried not to focus on the ache in his arm. "Alright, I get it, I'll apologise"

"See to it zat you do so immediately Monsieur Weasley".

Each of the redheads were startled by the new voice in their conversation. Both turned to meet the cold stare of Fleur Delacour. However the blond only had fire in her eyes for the male of the two siblings. Ron couldn't manage a single word as his face grew a ghastly shade of purple.

But the blondes anger didn't waver as her inner veela savoured the fear currently pouring out of its prey.

"I would love nothing more zan to let my veela 'alf have her horrid way wiz you right now". Fleurs eyes flashed red for a split second, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "But for some reason ma belle is friends wiz you, I will spare you this once. So let it be known zat I do not like my 'Ermione upset. _Not. One. Bit_ ".

By this point Fleur was almost nose to nose with the stunned Gryffindor, and her voice taking on a low growl.

"If she ever comes to me with anozer tear in 'er eye, caused by you, so 'elp me I will seal your disgusting lips permanently so you may never insult anyone with them again".

As she straightened up and turned to face the other shocked Weasley, all malice seemed to vanish from her voice and expression. "And you must be Ginnny. 'Ermione speaks very kindly of you and you are a good friend to 'er. I hope you can teach your insensitive, disrespectful, idiot of a brother some common decency?".

Too scared to speak at the moment, Ginny at least managed a shaky nod, seemingly satisfying the Beauxbatons student. Fleur gave a smirk to the pair before sauntering away, head held high.

' _my 'Ermione does love an honest act of chivalry. This will surly earn me some good night kisses_ '.


End file.
